Xbox One
Xbox One — третья по счёту игровая приставка от компании Microsoft, являющаяся преемником Xbox 360. Конкурентами Xbox One среди игровых платформ восьмого поколения являются PlayStation 4от Sony Computer Entertainment и Wii U от Nintendo. Анонсирована 21 мая 2013 года. Первые продажи приставки начались в США, Канаде, Мексике, Бразилии, Австралии, Новой Зеландии, Великобритании, Ирландии, Германии, Франции, Австрии, Италии и Испании 22 ноября 2013 года, продажи в России, Бельгии, Нидерландах, Швейцарии, Норвегии, Дании, Швеции и Финляндии были позднее перенесены на сентябрь 2014 года. Цена на новую консоль равна 499 $ в США, 499 € в Европе и 429 £ в Великобритании, официальная рекомендованная цена в России на данный момент составляет 20 999 рублей без Kinect и 27 499 рублей с Kinect. 11 августа Microsoft официально заявила что дата выпуска Xbox One перенесена на 3 недели. Новая дата выпуска Xbox One в России 26 сентября3. В августе 2015 года Microsoft анонсировала новую версию игровой консоли Xbox One Elite1314. Содержание * 1Разработка * 2Дизайн * 3Аппаратное обеспечение ** 3.1Технические характеристики ** 3.2Аудио и видео * 4Возможности ** 4.1Медиаинтерфейс ** 4.2Геймпад ** 4.3Kinect 2.0 ** 4.4Обратная совместимость * 5Реакция аудитории и прессы * 6Игры * 7Критика * 8Интересные факты * 9См. также * 10Примечания * 11Ссылки Разработка Подготовка игровой индустрии к обновлению консолей началась в 2008 году, когда Microsoft начала поиск менеджера для работы над следующим поколением игровых консолей.15 До анонса носила кодовое название «Durango».16 Многие авторитетные издания, в частности Forbes,17 склонялись к названию Xbox Infinity, но на презентации было объявлено название Xbox One. Анонс новой консоли состоялся 21 мая 2013 года, помимо консоли состоялся анонс Forza Motorsport 5, Quantum Break и NBA Live 14.18 Дизайн Дизайн Xbox One сильно упрощён в сравнении с предыдущими моделями. Цвет приставки чёрный с белым логотипом (логотип без зелёного свечения), покрытие консоли наполовину чёрное глянцевое и наполовину серое матовое. Логотип Xbox One светится, чтобы показать пользователю, что консоль включена.19 Помимо самой приставки, свой вид изменили сенсор Kinect, геймпад и сам интерфейс приставки. Появились возможности, которые были уже реализованы в Windows 8, например деление экрана. Аппаратное обеспечение Технические характеристики * ЦП — Xbox One получил 8-ядерный x86-x64 центральный процессор APU 1,75 Ггц,620 ранее был заявлен процессор с частотой 1,6 Ггц.7 * GPU — AMD Radeon GPU в составе APU, основан на AGCN-архитектуре с 12 вычислительными модулями, которые имеют 768 ядер; D3D 11.2 @ 1,31 TFLOPS7. * ОЗУ — в Xbox One имеется 2 типа памяти: DRAM и ESRAM. Объём DDR3 — 8 Гб (2133 МГц) (используются только 5 Гб, так как остальные 3 Гб ограничены под нужды операционных систем)21. Объём ESRAM — 32 Мб. Пропускная способностьESRAM — 192 Гб/сек., DDR3 — 68,3 Гб/сек.7 * Жёсткий диск — 500 Гб/1 Тб (бандл с Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare). Жёсткий диск Xbox One несъёмный, есть возможность подключить внешний жёсткий диск.22 * Blu-Ray и DVD привод. * Контроллер Kinect 2.0. Камера высокой чёткости — 1080p. Распознавание лиц. ИК датчики увеличивают качество съёмки и позволяют снимать в темноте. * Известно, что Xbox One будет иметь три разъёма USB 3.0 и два HDMI (вход и выход). * Изначально было объявлено, что Xbox One будет требовать постоянного интернет-подключения, позднее на конференции на E3 2013 было объявлено, что максимальное время работы не в сети — 24 часа, с ограничением функциональности. 19 июня 2013 было опубликован пресс-релиз, в котором было сообщено, что под давлением общественности компания меняет политику и отменяет требование постоянного подключения к сети, региональную блокировку и привязку игр к аккаунту, за которые новая консоль подвергалась наибольшей критике.23 Аудио и видео Xbox One поддерживает 4K разрешение и 7.1 звук.242526 Вице-президент Microsoft по стратегии и маркетингу Юсуф Мехди заявил, что нет никаких аппаратных ограничений, которые не позволили бы запускать игры в разрешении 4K.25 Xbox One поддерживает входной и выходной HDMI 1.4.272428 В Xbox One нет видеовыхода для композитного или компонентного видео.29 Возможности Медиаинтерфейс В ОС Xbox One так же как и в Windows 8 будет возможность открывать приложения (такие как например музыка, Skype, Internet Explorer и т. д.) по сторонам экрана. Xbox One может служить в качестве соединяющего между телеприставкой и TV черезHDMI. Эта возможность позволяет смотреть телепередачи от ТВ-провайдеров через консоль, а также появляется функции в виде рекомендаций, гида телепередач и голосового управления. Телеприставка контролируется консолью посредством ИК-бластера или HDMI-CEC. Геймпад На презентации Xbox One была представлена переработанная версия контроллера Xbox 360. По заявлению Microsoft в новом геймпаде сделано 40 технических усовершенствований, включая новые динамические импульсные курки, новый дизайн d-pad (форма которого стала более крестообразной), интегрированный аккумуляторный отсек и поддержка Wi-Fi Direct. Есть возможность подключить гарнитуру. Также утверждается, что ручки стали меньше, а благодаря новому дизайну скрываются болты. В Microsoft заявили, что переработали способ соединения контроллера с консолью, благодаря чему скорость отклика увеличилась на 15 %. Представители компании Microsoft заявили, что согласно их исследованиям новый геймпад сможет работать, как минимум, на протяжении 10 лет.30 Kinect 2.0 Основная статья: Kinect Xbox One будет поставляться с обновлённой версией бесконтактного игрового контроллера Kinect. В новом Kinect используется ToF (времяпролётная) камера с широким углом обзора и разрешением 1080p (в предыдущей версии использовалась VGAкамера). Новый Kinect обрабатывает данные со скоростью 2 Гбит/с. По сравнению с предыдущей версией повысилась точность определения, максимальное количество одновременно определяемых людей увеличилось до шести, новый Kinect также может отслеживать жесты контроллером и определять пульс человека. Микрофон Kinect остаётся активным даже если консоль находится в спящем режиме, то есть консоль можно включить голосовой командой.3132 Windows-версия нового Kinect выйдет в 2014 году.33 Обратная совместимость 12 ноября 2015 года состоится официальный запуск программы обратной совместимости Xbox One с играми для приставки Xbox 360. Поддержку получат не все игры, лишь определённая их часть, однако и она будет обширной.34 Реакция аудитории и прессы * После презентации Xbox One продажи Wii U в Великобритании поднялись на 875 %.35 * Согласно Google, на момент анонса Xbox One искало меньшее количество человек, чем PS4 на момент её анонса.36 * После презентации нового Xbox акции Sony выросли на 9 %.37 Игры Основная статья: Список игр на Xbox One Игры для данной консоли распространяются на Blu-ray дисках или загружаются из Xbox Games Store3839. По заявлениям Microsoft, в первый год на Xbox One должно выйти 15 эксклюзивных игр, 8 из которых — новые франшизы40, в числе которыхFable Legends, Forza Motorsport 5, Forza Horizon 2, Halo: The Master Chief Collection, Halo 5: Guardians, Killer Instinct, Quantum Break и Sunset Overdrive. На выставке E3 2015 Microsoft анонсировала обратную совместимость с ограниченным набором игр для Xbox 36041. К осени будет около 100 совместимых игр, а их количество будет увеличиваться и далее42. Интересные факты * Реклама Xbox 720 была замечена в фильме «Живая сталь».43 * Главный герой манги «Btooom!» играет на DXBox 720, которая является вымышленным аналогом Xbox One. На обложках танкобонов «Btooom!» так же изображен логотип DXbox 720. См. также * Xbox * Xbox 360 * PlayStation 4 * Wii U Примечания ↑ Показывать компактно # ↑''' Flextronics lands 90% of Xbox One orders, leaving Foxconn the rest DigiTimes, 4 September, 2013. # ↑ Перейти к:1''' 2'' Peckham, Matt. Xbox One Release Date Announced: November 22, Worldwide (англ.). TIME.com (4 сентября 2013). Проверено 4 сентября 2013. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' XBOX ONE выйдет в России 26 сентября # '''↑ Xbox One запустит новое поколение игр в Китае 29 сентября # ↑''' Xbox One Sales Hit 18 Million: Report : PERSONAL TECH : Tech Times # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' Частота процессора Xbox One увеличена до 1,75 ГГц. 3D News (2 сентября 2013). Проверено 2 октября 2013. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' ''3 4'' The Xbox One: Hardware Analysis & Comparison to PlayStation 4. Архивировано из первоисточника 26 мая 2013. # '''↑ Phil Spencer Announces Developer Tools to Bring Games to Billions — Xbox Wire # ↑''' Microsoft confirms Xbox 360 802.11n adapter. Joystiq (21 сентября 2009). Проверено 25 сентября 2009. Архивировано из первоисточника 26 августа 2011. # '''↑ Steam rises to the console challenge with 65m users, surpassing Xbox Live | News | TechRadar # ↑''' Microsoft by the Numbers # '''↑ На консоли Xbox One разрешат запускать игры для Xbox 360 # ↑''' Microsoft анонсировала «элитную» модель игровой консоли Xbox One — Вести. Hi-tech # '''↑ Компания Microsoft анонсировала Xbox One Elite " VistaNews.ru — независимый информационный портал России, стран СНГ и мира # ↑''' Patrick Garratt. Microsoft hiring for the “next generation of gaming platforms”. VG247 (11 сентября 2008 года). Проверено 12 апреля 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 17 сентября 2012. # '''↑ Andrew Goldfarb. Report: Next Xbox Codenamed 'Durango', IGN (28 февраля 2012). Проверено 21 мая 2013. # ↑''' Hickey, Matt The New Xbox: Touch Controllers and Named "Infinity"?. Forbes. Forbes. Проверено 7 мая 2013. Архивировано из первоисточника 19 мая 2013. # '''↑ Xbox, A New Generation Revealed — Xbox.com # ↑''' Microsoft explains the design of the Xbox One. Polygon. Проверено 28 мая 2013. Архивировано из первоисточника 29 мая 2013. # '''↑ Cunningham, Andrew Xbox One gets a CPU speed boost to go with its faster GPU. ArsTechnica. Проверено 4 сентября 2013. # ↑''' Xbox One's 8 GB RAM is DDR3. Архивировано из первоисточника 25 мая 2013. # '''↑ Xbox One has non-replaceable hard drive, external storage is supported. Архивировано из первоисточника 25 мая 2013. # ↑''' CONFIRMED: Microsoft Reverses Xbox One DRM Policies. Архивировано из первоисточника 20 июня 2013. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' Sharif Sakr. Xbox One hardware and specs: 8-core CPU, 8GB RAM, 500GB hard drive and more, Engadget (21 мая 2013). Проверено 21 мая 2013. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2 Matt Hickey. Microsoft's Mehdi: Xbox One Can Do 4K Gaming; More Original Content Coming, Forbes (21 мая 2013). Проверено 21 мая 2013. # ↑''' Anton Shilov. Microsoft Unveils Xbox One: The One and Only Machine One Needs in the Living Room, Xbit (21 мая 2013). Проверено 21 мая 2013. # '''↑ Andrew Goldfarb. Xbox One Announced, IGN (21 мая 2013). Проверено 21 мая 2013. # ↑''' Richard Lawler. Xbox OneGuide brings HDMI in/out, overlays for live TV, Engadget (21 мая 2013). Проверено 21 мая 2013. # '''↑ Megan Farokhmaneshon. Xbox One uses HDMI output, doesn't support component connections, Polygon (21 мая 2013). Проверено 21 мая 2013. # ↑''' Xbox One controller features 40 design changes. Архивировано из первоисточника 26 мая 2013. # '''↑ Microsoft's new Kinect is official: larger field of view, HD camera, wake with voice. Архивировано из первоисточника 27 мая 2013. # ↑''' Dave Tach. Kinect is always listening on Xbox One, but privacy is a 'top priority' for Microsoft, Polygon (21 мая 2013). Проверено 22 мая 2013. # '''↑ Sarah Silbert. Microsoft: next-gen Kinect sensor for Windows to launch in 2014, Engadget (23 мая 2013). Проверено 23 мая 2013. # ↑''' На Xbox One можно будет играть в старые игры / All Games / GME. gme.ru. Проверено 30 октября 2015. # '''↑ Wii U Sales Rank On Amazon UK Jumps 875 Percent After Xbox One Reveal. Архивировано из первоисточника 26 мая 2013. # ↑''' Google Trends: Xbox One and PS4. Проверено 29 мая 2013. Архивировано из первоисточника 29 мая 2013. # '''↑ Акции Sony выросли на 9% после презентации нового Xbox. Проверено 22 мая 2013. Архивировано из первоисточника 15 июня 2013. # ↑''' Xbox One vs. PS4: Sony pulls ahead at E3. Geek.com. Проверено 15 июня 2013. # '''↑ Xbox One: A Modern, Connected Device. Xbox Wire. Microsoft. Проверено 6 июня 2013. # ↑''' Gaston, Martin. Xbox One to get 15 exclusive titles in its first year (англ.). GameSpot (21 мая 2013). Проверено 25 мая 2013. # '''↑ E3 2015: игры Xbox 360 будут совместимы с Xbox One. 3dnews.ru. Проверено 4 июля 2015. # ↑''' Обратная совместимость Xbox One. Проверено 4 июля 2015. # '''↑ Xbox 720 Logo Appears in Real Steel Trailer. Архивировано из первоисточника 25 мая 2013. Ссылки * Официальный сайт Xbox One (рус.) * Официальный сайт Xbox One (англ.)